


Your Smoking Gun's the Tip of Your Tongue

by VesperRiver



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Aubrey's Fucking Pissed, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Spoilers for the latest episode, Yelling, character death mention, im shook okay, the flamebright pendant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/VesperRiver
Summary: Aubrey realizes that Ned was there that night, she is not happy.SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 26title is from "Dancing With the Devil" by Set It Off





	Your Smoking Gun's the Tip of Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i was FEELING SO MANY THINGS AT THE END OF THIS EPISODE GRIFFIN WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> so i had to write this :') hooray for first amnesty fic lmao

Aubrey is upset.  
No, she’s pissed.

No… she has no idea how to feel.

Ned is why she started that fire and killed her mom.

Ned stole her moms necklace.

He was there.

The necklace that was supposed to be hers.

She grabs it off the coat rack and for the first time in years feels the familiar warmth of her mother radiating off of it. 

Aubrey misses her. She misses her mom so so much. She misses her dad. She misses home. 

Getting this necklace back feels like she got a piece of her she didn’t know was missing back. 

A piece that would never have been missing if Ned didn’t take it.

Tears stream down her face as she remembers all the things her mother would do for her, she so desperately wants her here to tell it's okay. 

But it’s not. She’s not here.

Aubrey holds the necklace close to her chest, she should not be in here for as long as she has to be. She doesn’t want Ned to find her.

She leaves quickly through the back door and just runs. It hurts like hell, but she wants to get far away from the Cryptonomica as possible. 

She can barely see where she’s going through her tears, she barely misses getting run over by Pigeon.

“Are you all right Aubrey? What’s wrong? Why’re you all beat up?” She asks in concern. 

“Take me to the lodge,” she says through her tears.

“Don’t-don’t you think you should go to a hospital?” Pigeon asks as she gets into the car.

“Lodge. Now.” 

“Okay, okay.”

The ride back to the lodge is quiet aside from the few occasional sniffles from her. 

Once they get there, Aubrey doesn’t say a word, she bursts through the door of the lodge, immediately startling everyone in the lobby.

“Aubrey? Aubrey what’s wrong.” Mama asks, concern in her voice. 

Aubrey practically throws herself at Mama, wrapping her in a hug and lets herself sob.

“Shit kid, you’re all beat up. What happened?” She asks, rubs her back in comfort. “Didn’t lose the boys did ya?”

She shakes her head no, that’s not what happened. Not even close. 

“Um, mama? Y-you might want to see this.” Barclay says with a hint nervousness in his voice.

Mama lets her go and follows Barclay into the other room. Dani immediately takes over and ushers her to the couch while Jake disappears for a moment and returns with Dr. Harris Bonkers and places him in her lap. 

“What wrong, Aubs?” Dani asks, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

She takes a deep breath, “S-so you know how I told you the thing about my parents?” She manages to get out as she strokes Dr. Harris Bonkers’ back

“Mhm.”

But before she can continue what she was saying, Ned bursts through the door. “It wasn’t me who said that! It was the abomination!” he yells just as Mama spots him.

“Ned fucking Chicane,” Aubrey growls. 

“A-Aubrey, what's with that tone of yours? I said that wasn’t me on the tv, I would never say any-”

“I don’t fucking care!” she's full on crying again, though, these are tears of anger now. “You know what you did!” 

“Wh-what did I do?”

“You’re the reason my mom is dead!” She yells, brandishing the flame-bright pendant. “you were there that night! You stole this! Why else would it be in your little private room, huh?” she says and stands up, Dani quickly taking dr. bonkers from her lap.

“Aubrey.” 

“What? Are you going to make up an excuse like you always do?”

“N-no! I’m trying to apologize!” Ned raises his hands slightly in mock surrender.

“Too late! You ruined my fucking life!” She yells, barely noticing that her hand had caught fire. 

“I was trying to give it back to you, I didn’t want you to find out this way.” He says, flinching at the fire in her hand, “But I guess it's too late.”

“Ned.” Mama says sternly, she doesn’t look happy. “I think you need to leave.” 

“I don’t want to see you ever again!” Aubrey sobs loudly and sinks to the floor.

Ned sighs, “Mama, can I at least talk to you outside?”

“You fucked up big time Ned,” She says as they walk out the door.

“I know.”


End file.
